


Layers of Bedrock Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, FUCK I FORGOT TO TAG THIS BUT, Oma Kokichi-centric, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER FIVE, Short and stupid, Sort Of, Spoilers, Ugnbnmkkj it was meant to be shorter, What else is new, a bit OOC, at all, but hey, cause I feel like shit these days, i think, im a sad person, im a shitty writer, it’s jUST ME PROJECTING IM V SORRY, it’s just slightly tweaked a bit, no happiness, other than that it follows canon p well, there are spoilers, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ouma Kokichi deserves what was happening right now. Laying down, watching the press slowly decent to his impending doom.





	Layers of Bedrock Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shitty I’m sorry.

Ouma Kokichi deserves what was happening right now. Laying down, watching the press slowly decent to his impending doom.

‘I’m going to hell,’ he thought to himself somewhat amused. For all the shit that he has done.

He was an enigma to himself, he made it to be that way, he made it so he couldn’t even understand why he was like the way he was. He was frustrated with himself. With everything.

The press kept on inching closer.

As desperately as Kokichi wanted to scream and cry for it to stop, he needed to stop this killing game. For the people who deserved to live. For the people who are still living.

Even though they all hated him.

The press kept inching closer.

He could feel Kaito’s eyes staring at him as he blankly stared at the press. Inside though, his mental state turned into a wolf that just so wants to survive. Thrashing against every bit of his sanity.

Kokichi contains this rabid animal.

The press was inching closer.

He started to close his eyes, go back to the times where he was with D.I.C.E. His family, his everything. They were all Kokichi needed. They depended on each other, they needed each other, they supported each other.

And now they’re gone, away because of Kokichi. Everything was on him. He remembered the joyous pranks and the times.

Oh how he desperately wanted to see his only family again.

After watching the motive video, it took so much mental control to not cry and scream right then and there. His own family was ripped away from them. He never asked for this.

No one did.

The press was inching closer.

Kokichi shut his eyes tighter.

He couldn’t remember their names. Their faces were a blurry haze. Their voice were static and unclear.

He couldn’t even remember his own family.

The press was inching closer.

Kokichi thought about all this time. The murder attempts, his lies, his reputation.

He asked for this.

The press was inching closer.

The animal inside of him kept growing and growing. He wanted to scream and cry. Opening his eyes again just caused the animal to grow.

Kokichi let out a short laugh.

“What the hell are you laughing for? You’re on the brink of death for crying out loud,” Kaito pointed out.

“That may be true, but.”

The press inched closer.

Kokichi could see the stars.

“I really deserve this.”

The press was so close.

“Tell my family I love them,” he mouthed out and as if Angie’s brush was painting his vision, everything faded out into black.

Were these memories even his in the first place?

•

“Name and number?”

“___________________, n-number 102.”

“What’s your reason for signing up for the newest season of Danganronpa?”

The frail tiny boy smiled.

“To die.”

“Ah, spoke with so much confidence it’s like you’re not the same person at all! Alright dearie, thanks for your entree!”

•

A body was found the next day under the press. Blood was everywhere, it colored so much of the room Shuichi wanted to throw up.

‘No one deserves this,’ he thought to himself.

•

It was Ouma’s body. As much as Shuichi wanted to say he didn’t care, he couldn’t lift the guilt up from his shoulders. His last words to Ouma were inhuman and terrible.

~~_Despite how Ouma thought he was exactly these traits._ ~~

Before Kaito’s execution, he remembers the weirdest words to ever fall out of his mouth.

“We never found out who Ouma-kun truly was, isn’t that sort of frustrating?”

~~_He saw Ouma mouth out the words._ ~~

Much to Shuichi’s frustration, Kaito’s said words were true, but as much as he wanted to solve the case of Ouma, he didn’t. They were stuck in a killing game. He had to end it.

For everyone.

Even Kokichi Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> hA H thanks for listening to me project onto this lil shit I kinda feel better getting this off of my chest


End file.
